Incidente
by Omega Lucy
Summary: ¿Cual fue la reacción de los corredores ante los incidentes ocurridos en el Grand Prix Mundial? :Humanizado: Leve Slash/Yaoi


Buenas aquí yo con otro fic algo tonto. Bueno aclaro que están humanizados aun cuando me baso en hechos de la segunda película y pues muchas cosas que yo me invento por mi cuenta.

Advertencias: Humanizado, un poco de Slash, quizás algo de Ooc.

Disclaimer: Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenecen, este fic se hace sin fines de lucro.

 _Incidentes_

Era el día de la segunda carrera, todos los corredores habían aceptado el hecho de que no había sido el Alinol el causante de los daños en tres de los autos de los competidores. Miguel, Max y Rip aceptaron seguir usando el combustible alternativo sin problemas, quizás sus autos necesitaban mayor mantenimiento y aunque lo recibieron luego de lo ocurrido, no había rastros de otra clase de daños. Simplemente no había una razón para que eso hubiera ocurrido, más lo importante era que no ocurriría de nuevo.

—Aún me parece extraño eso de los autos que se incendiaron de la nada—la única mujer presente seguía dudando un poco mientras veía a su equipo revisar todo en su vehículo.

—Los accidentes ocurren, es algo normal de las carreras—Miguel, a pesar de que había sido uno de los accidentados, estaba bastante despreocupado con respecto al problema, sí que se había asustado cuando de la nada su motor prácticamente exploto, pero estaba seguro de que no se repetiría—No os preocupéis tía, ya verás que no pasara nada.

—Si tú lo dices, ¿realmente no te asusta que tu auto pueda volverse en llamas de nuevo? —seguía aun con sus dudas la brasileña.

—¿Vos estáis preocupada por mí? Que mona, pero estaré bien cariño.

—Deja de andar de coqueto Camino, Veloso tiene razones para andarse con cuidado luego del incidente en Japón—esta vez quien intervino en la conversación fue Nigel Gearsley, el corredor inglés.

—Pues ni Max ni Rip están preocupados por eso, han sido nuestros autos los que fallaron y eso a veces pasa.

En completo silencio el corredor japonés solo escuchaba la plática de los tres corredores, ciertamente no estaba de más la preocupación de la única mujer y el corredor de lentes, pero era cierto lo que el español decía también, esa clase de cosas ocurrían en las carreras y a veces no tenían mayor explicación. El azabache resopló un poco y se retiró a su estación para hablar con su jefe de mecánicos, este le aseguro que su auto estaba en perfectas condiciones lo cual llegó a relajarse, confiaba totalmente en ese hombre así que no dudó en que todo estaría bien, esta vez debía enfocarse en entrar en los tres primeros.

—¿Preocupado por los accidentes, _ragazzo?_ —reconoció con facilidad aquella voz, no necesitaba girarse para ver que se trataba del tan reconocido Francesco Bernoulli.

—Solo un poco, pero esas cosas pasan—respondió con total tranquilidad, en realidad esperaba que no ocurrieran más incidentes en esta carrera—¿Usted lo está?

—Para nada, de hecho estoy muy contento el día de hoy—era evidente el porque estaba tan alegre, el simple hecho de correr en su amado hogar era más que suficiente para estarlo—. Tú no te preocupes por eso y esfuérzate para que al menos llegues en segundo.

—¿En segundo? —se resistió las ganas de poner los ojos en blancos al escuchar aquello, claro que entendía bien quien suponía sería el primero.

—Por supuesto, obviamente yo llegaré en primer lugar así como en Tokio—alardeó totalmente orgulloso, no era el sujeto más delicado del mundo pero Todoroki sabía que el que le deseara aquello era una gran muestra de afecto por parte de Bernoulli, con el italiano había que saber leer entre líneas o más bien a través de su egocentrismo.

—Se lo agradezco, ' _Cesco-san_ —sonrió de forma apenas perceptible, estaba consciente de que el otro corredor también era mucho más experto y lo había demostrado bien en la primera carrera, debía demostrar que podía estar a su altura, no lo había logrado en su propia casa así que debía hacerlo en la del europeo.

—Para cuando acabe la carrera te llevaré a dar una vuelta aquí en Porto Corsa, te encantará—palmeó la espalda del asiático antes de abrazarle por los hombros, sonriendo de esa clásica y encantadora manera que siempre expresaba.

—Eso me gustaría—el azabache solo sonrió ligeramente, a pesar de que no era muy expresivo o afectivo, se había acostumbrado a los gestos amistosos del castaño e incluso podía llegar a corresponderlos con total gentileza, no era como muchos que podían fácilmente obstinarse de tanta egolatría, había aprendido a tratarle y tomarle cariño al corredor italiano.

Shu solo hizo una leve reverencia y le deseó suerte al otro competidor, por supuesto este solo negó diciendo que no la necesitaba. Pronto todos debieron ir a sus correspondientes lugares, no era que le agradase mucho ir al cuarto pero era mejor que estar fuera de los cinco ¿cierto? Estaba por colocarse su casco y subir cuando se vio interrumpido por otro corredor.

—Solo pasaba a desearte suerte—atrás suyo se encontraba uno de los últimos corredores. Durante la fiesta en Japón había platicado muy amenamente con él, recordaba regañarle por reírse del bochorno ocasionado por el amigo de McQueen.

— _Domo_ —asintió leve con la cabeza aunque suponía que debía decir algo más—. Espero que también te vaya mejor, _Raoul-kun._

—Oh gracias, je je—sonrió ligeramente ruborizado el francés, realmente deseaba entablar una mejor charla con el japonés, pero no había mucho tiempo en realidad—Oye después de la carrera ¿quieres ir a comer?

La propuesta le tomó por sorpresa, en realidad le sorprendía bastante la actitud que tomaba el europeo con él, parecía como esas colegialas enamoradizas lo cual le hacía un poco de gracia y a la vez le parecía tierno. Aunque le apenaba el hecho de tener que negar su propuesta por el simple hecho de ya haber aceptado la del italiano.

—Me encantaría pero, ya acepte un recorrido por parte de 'Cesco-san—se negó algo apenado con el de cabellos grisáceos, la mueca de desilusión de este llegó hacerle sentir culpable.

—Ya veo, no sabía que Bernoulli y tu eran…

—¡No! No me malinterprete, Bernoulli solo es un amigo, pero si gusta podríamos comer mañana, tenemos un par de días aquí antes de ir a Londres ¿cierto?

El europeo volvió a sonreír bastante feliz de la idea, ciertamente era un chico encantador y bastante dulce, quizás iba muy al hecho de ser el más joven de todos en esa competencia. El de cabellos grises solo se despidió del asiático antes de marcharse a donde estaba su auto, Todoroki sonrió aun enternecido por él antes de colocar su casco y subir al auto blanco con rojo, respiró hondo y procuró estar lo suficientemente tranquilo, ahora miraba fijamente el semáforo en espera de la luz verde.

Pronto la carrera dio inicio y todos se pusieron en marcha, por supuesto los primeros puestos se mantuvieron intactos gran parte de la carrera. Pasar a Veloso resultaba más difícil de lo esperaba, ella era una mujer encantadora pero por supuesto no por ello le dejaría pasar con tanta facilidad, vaya que sabía bloquearle bien. Por supuesto los líderes de la competencia tampoco permitirían que nadie más les pasara, además que ya bastante tenían con procurarse de bloquearse entre ellos, de momento Francesco seguía adelante para desgracia de McQueen.

…

—Hay humo en el puente del casino—todos los que veían la carrera ahogaron un suspiro al ver como el auto verdoso y azul chocaba contra los bordes del puente.

—Es Carla Veloso, la corredora brasileña—los comentaristas desde su lugar no podían creer que aquello estaba ocurriendo en esta carrera también, en realidad nadie daba crédito a lo que ocurría.

El resto de los corredores pasaron al vehículo accidentado, Carla seguía en el interior un poco aturdida por el choque pero no tardó demasiado en salir retirando su casco, tenía un par de raspones pero estaba bien, no parecía tener ninguna herida grave o que generara más consecuencias. Por supuesto los que ya la habían pasado no podían desconcentrarse por ese hecho pero a muchos les preocupaba que pudiese ocurrirles lo mismo, aun así seguían en competencia y no podían desacelerar.

—Otro percance, es el número 9 Nigel Gearsley.

Ver a otro conductor cuyo motor se había deshecho de la nada había terminado de alterar a los espectadores quienes no tardaron en abalanzarse contra todo lo respectivo al combustible alternativo, furiosos porque intentaron venderles semejante basura que estaba poniendo en riesgo la vida de los corredores. Las grúas no tardaron en llegar para llevarse los dos autos y a sus competidores para que recibieran atención médica, por suerte ninguno estaba muy herido.

De los nueve corredores que aún seguían en competencia, solo siete sabían de lo que estaban ocurriendo, más aun así no cruzaba por su mente parar. Todoroki quien iba en tercer lugar trató de ignorar todo en un intento de alcanzar a los primeros lugares los cuales no estaban demasiado lejos de si, tras suyo iban Miguel Camino y Max Schnell a una buena distancia pero igual debía tener cuidado, no podía dejar se acortara. Escuchó en el radio a su jefe de mecánicos diciendo que el auto de Gearsley también había fallado, frunció un poco el ceño concentrándose en mantener su posición y alcanzar a los líderes de la carrera, sin saber que ahora era el blanco de los sujetos con la falsa cámara de televisión.

El estruendo de la explosión le dejó sordo por al menos unos segundos y acabó por perder de vista al auto del italiano que iba en segundo, intentó frenar con fuerza pero el auto simplemente no respondía.

—Oh el numero 7 pierde el control.

—Shu Todoroki.

El japonés sentía su auto irse de lado, ya no tenía ningún control sobre este. Bajo el casco estaba aún más pálido de lo usual y más si fue posible cuando notó como el auto de Miguel se acercaba a toda velocidad hasta chocar con el suyo con brutalidad. Pronto el alemán chocó contra ambos, quienes si aún estaban consientes o vivos era gracias a los cascos de protección, más las cosas aun no terminaban allí, el francés y el rarendiano se acercaban y al ver el choque procuraron frenar en seguida mas no hubo el tiempo suficiente.

Por últimos llegaban Lewis Hamilton y Jeff Gorvette, los cuales para suerte y gracia divina si lograron detenerse antes de acabar impactando contra los otros cinco competidores. Todos estaban pasmados y aterrorizados, en especial preocupados por el estado de los accidentados, sobre todo por el japonés quien recibió casi todos los impactos de los demás vehículos.

—Van pisándose las ruedas, casi llegando a la meta—los comentaristas siguieron narrando el final de la carrera con los dos únicos competidores que seguían en marcha—McQueen es el ganador, Francesco el segundo y no tienen ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar detrás de ellos.

—¡Agh! ¡Esto es _impossibile!_ —exclamó furioso el italiano al bajar de su auto tras detenerse en la zona segura mientras retiraba su casco.

—¡Ja! ¡Si! Eso está mucho mejor, ¡ _Ka-chow_! —exclamó sonriente el rubio por su victoria aunque de inmediato ambos se giraron al notar que no solo eran los únicos que llegaron sino que varias ambulancias se dirigían hacia la pista—¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó el otro alzando la mirada hacia la enorme pantalla donde se transmitió todo.

Los dos quedaron inmóviles ante lo ocurrido, era difícil poder creerse lo que había ocurrido. Lightning giró un poco el rostro para ver la expresión en el italiano llegando a sorprenderle mucho. El pánico en sus ojos era muy notorio, en especial al ver como sacaban a los corredores de los autos y los pasaban a camillas para subirlos en las ambulancias; McQueen veía al europeo como un total cretino que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo pero ahora notaba que realmente no era así.

…

Luego de dar las declaraciones a la prensa, tanto el americano como el italiano se dirigieron al hospital a ver como se encontraban el resto de los corredores, algo que fue muy difícil ya que la prensa apenas les permitía irse. Hamilton y Gorvette ya estaban allí, no se había hecho daño pero la presión les había bajado debido al susto. Carla y Nigel se habían unido pronto a ellos, solo tenían una que otra venda y gasas por los raspones pero estaban bastante bien en comparación.

—Escuché que Raoul y Rip están bien, no se lastimaron mucho—comentó la brasileña mientras tomaba asiento junto a Jeff—.Por otro lado, es un milagro que Shu y Miguel no tuvieran heridas más severas.

—Aun así están en terapia intensiva, están bastante mal—el inglés del auto verde solo suspiró acomodando sus lentes tras recostarse de la pared—. La prensa devorara vivo a Axlerod.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre ponernos en semejante riesgo? Tenía que estar totalmente seguro de que esa cosa no era peligrosa, no sé ustedes pero a diferencia del loco de McQueen yo no pretendo usar esa _shit_ en Londres—gruñó con desprecio Lewis cruzándose de brazos—. Si uno de nosotros no está muerto es de milagro.

—Yo tampoco pretendo usarla—apoyo el #24—. No vamos a arriesgarnos a que algo así vuelva a ocurrir, Todoroki de broma no está muerto por culpa de eso.

—Hombre ya te dijeron que no puedes pasar, joder Francesco hazme caso de una maldita vez—los cuatro se giraron a ver a los dos ganadores de la carrera, el castaño parecía ignorar por completo a Lightning que no paraba de decirle que no podía pasar a terapia intensiva—. Que hombre más necio…—bufó un poco antes de irse con el resto—¿Cómo están ustedes?

—Nosotros bien por suerte, tu no lo estarás si usas esa porquería en tu auto—gruñó el moreno británico, Lightning comprendió que se refería a sus declaraciones de seguir usando Alinol.

—Confío en mi equipo y ellos me dicen que mi combustible está bien—hizo una leve mueca de disgusto, no le agradaba que le cuestionaran tanto.

—¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Qué no viste lo que ha pasado? Todoroki y Camino pudieron haberse muerto en ese choque, probablemente Schnell también—esta vez fue el otro rubio quien parecía un poco más enojado de su decisión, era entendible pues ambos eran amigos y solo se preocupaba.

—Basta, les recuerdo que estamos en un hospital—intervino Carla logrando calmar a los hombres—¿Qué le pasaba a Bernoulli que iba tan furioso?

—Quiere ver cómo está Shu, ¿y los demás? —suspiró el #95, realmente le preocupaba el estado de sus compañeros.

—Raoul y Rip están en habitaciones, estarán bien, quizás solo deban pasar una noche en el hospital—aclaro Gearsley mirando hacia el pasillo que daba hacia terapia intensiva donde se podían escuchar algunos gritos, todos reconocieron que se trataba del italiano—Max también está en cuidados intensivos pero no está tan mal como Shu y Miguel.

…

Tras pelearse con varias enfermeras y doctores, al final si pudo entrar a cuidados intensivos, claro teniendo que usar bata, mascarilla, gorro y todas esas cosas para evitar contacto con agentes externos que puedan causar problemas y todo eso. Ver a su pupilo/mejor amigo en ese estado fue bastante devastador, tenía todo el torso vendado, así como la cabeza y parte de su brazo, debía usar un collarín y estar conectado a un montón de aparatos que medían su pulso y latidos, así como depender de una mascarilla para poder respirar bien ya que su respiración era algo débil.

—¿Y dice que estará bien? —preguntó al médico el cual asintió con la cabeza.

—Con los cuidados adecuados podrá ser trasladado a una habitación en unos días. Solo puede estar aquí cinco minutos—explicó el doctor antes de anotar un par de cosas en los apuntes médicos y de retirarse por un momento.

Se quedó en completo silencio, con el ruido de las máquinas y la respiración pausada del otro como única compañía. Era algo deprimente verle así, en parte llegaba a sentirse muy culpable de lo ocurrido, por decirle que no había nada de qué preocuparse, si claro. Había dicho eso y el asiático pudo morirse en ese accidente, maldito combustible alternativo de la mierda. Suspiro pasando su mano por los cabellos negros del japonés, procurando tener mucho cuidado al hacerlo. Se sentía ridículamente culpable por eso, realmente era terrible y no solo eso sino que Camino estaba en una situación similar y probablemente el alemán también. Volvió a suspirar, todo eso le hizo olvidar el hecho de que había perdido en su propia casa, por primera vez eso no le importaba.

…

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la carrera, habían pospuesto el viaje a Londres debido al estado de los corredores en el hospital, por suerte mejoraban y los tres en situación más crítica ya habían sido movidos a habitaciones. Max parecía enojado de seguir ahí, aseguraba estar bien y que ya podían darle el alta, por supuesto los médicos se negaban rotundamente a eso; Miguel se lo tomaba con más calma además que le agradaba el hecho de que Carla estuviese tan preocupada por él y se prestara a ayudarle a comer; por último, Shu no podía decir que estaba listo para salir ya y volver a correr, aun le dolía mucho el cuerpo y no era de su gusto estar tumbado todo el día, a veces la enfermera le ayudaba a ponerse de pie para que caminara pero llegaba a ser agotador.

Ahora terminaba de hablar con su jefe de mecánicos, el cual había dudado del Alinol tras la primera carrera, no era un regaño precisamente pero le advertía que no hiciera una locura como McQueen de también usarlo si llegaba a correr en Londres. Cuando se marchó no podía evitar pensar si llegaría a competir en Inglaterra, habían pospuesto lo suficiente la competencia pero aun así temía no estar lo suficientemente bien para entonces. Decidió solo cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en la música de su celular que estaba en una mesita conectado a unas pequeñas cornetas.

—Toc, toc—volvió a abrir los ojos y giró el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, era Raoul que apenas asomaba la cabeza por la puerta para verle—¿Puedo?

—Adelante—asintió permitiéndole entrar a su habitación, no había visto al de cabellos grises desde ayer que había entrado con la mayoría de sus compañeros a preguntar cómo se encontraba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó sentándose en la silla junto a la cama—No sabía que te gustaba _Coldplay_ —comentó refiriéndose a la canción que ahora sonaba.

—Adolorido, pero mejor que ayer—contestó de manera que no fuese a preocupar tanto al contrario—Oh, así que es ese grupo. En realidad, todos han estado descargando música en mi teléfono así que tengo horas escuchando música que no conozco.

—Hubiera venido yo solo más temprano pero Bernoulli apenas deja que otros vengan a verte—bufó un poco molesto mientras inflaba las mejillas de forma infantil para gracia del japonés, aunque reír le provoco un poco de dolor—Ya veo, yo te puedo recomendar más canciones, y decirte que has estado escuchando—volvió a sonreír, escuchar canciones en español debía ser cosa de Carla –o Miguel si había salido de su habitación-.

— _Souka._ Y claro, cuando gustes—sonrió procurando no parecer tan adolorido de reírse—¿usted cómo se siente?

—Eh~, vuelves a hablarme como un anciano—se quejó un poco antes de sonreír nuevamente—. Bastante bien, ya no me duele nada—respondió a la pregunta bastante orgulloso, tal como un niño pequeño.

—Me alegra saber eso.

CaRoule solo sonreía bastante animado aunque poco a poco su expresión cambió a una más de preocupación, puede que no conociera al japonés de más tiempo como el italiano, pero le había visto en la televisión y le había parecido de lo más agradable y encantador en la fiesta de Tokio, incluso le divirtió mucho como le regañó por reírse del amigo raro de Lightning que le hizo pasar vergüenza. Le parecía de lo más horrible lo que había pasado, Carla y Nigel corrieron con mucha suerte pero Shu se había llevado la peor parte.

—¿Qué haces fastidiando aquí, francés? —preguntó un poco desdeñoso el italiano que acababa de entrar

—¿Por qué no podría ver como esta Shu? —gruñó un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Porque el necesita descansar, no que lo molestes.

Ambos europeos solo se miraban con total desdén, como si simplemente no se toleraran en absoluto, lo cual era raro puesto que no se habían hablado antes. Aunque a simple vista, para Raoul el italiano era muy engreído, para Francesco el francés era muy infantil para su gusto. Todoroki se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco al verlos comportarse como dos niños malhumorados.

—Estoy bien, he descansado bastante—intervino por fin, provocando que el más joven de los tres sonriera orgulloso y con cierto deje de superioridad—¿Cómo están los demás?

—Schnell está harto de seguir en cama, Camino por otro lado parece feliz ¿Seguro que tu estas bien? ¿Crees poder competir en Londres? —preguntó el castaño mientras se recostaba de la pared cruzado de brazos.

—Creo que si podré, aunque no podría hacerlo pensando en llegar a los primeros, creo que solo competiré por hacerlo—se fijó en su teléfono al escuchar música que apenas entendía bien, ¿Quiénes eran Jesse & Joy? Eso debía ser obra de Veloso—.Pero espero que le gane a McQueen en Inglaterra.

—Oh pero por supuesto que voy a ganarle.

…

Todos los corredores estaban sorprendidos al ver como se llevaban preso a Miles Axlerod, apenas se podían creer que todo aquello no había sido más que un invento, poniendo sus vidas en peligro solo para que un montón de criminales siguieran haciéndose más ricos y poderosos. Parecía un cuento de película, oh si, aunque por supuesto los más molestos e indignados con la situación eran aquellos cuyos vehículos habían sido utilizados para semejantes planes, no tanto por los daños a los vehículos sino más que nada por exponer de tal modo sus vidas.

Las demandas en los procesos legales fueron de millones, incluso –tras el nombramiento de Mater como _Sir-_ la mismísima reina de Inglaterra ofreció sus disculpas a los corredores por lo ocurrido, dando gracias a Dios que aquello no paso a más. Ahora ya habían pasado un par de semanas y para dar un buen cierre a todos aquellos eventos, Radiator Springs preparó una carrera para todos los competidores.

—¿Soy el único que le parece extraño que esos dos tengan un letrero con el nombre del otro en el trasero? —preguntó Lewis mientras esperaba junto a su auto a que todos se ubicaran.

—Creí que solo los habían puesto en sus autos—murmuró Jeff que estaba a su lado también esperando.

—A mí ya no me parece tan extraño—los corredores se fijaron en el único asiático del grupo un poco confusos—. Los dos son muy excéntricos, e incluso yo me he dado cuenta de que eso llevará a más que una rivalidad—se encogió de hombros bastante divertido de la expresión de sus compañeros antes de subirse a su auto; la primera en reírse fue Carla.

—Shu tiene mucha razón, hay demasiada intensidad ahí—apoyó la mujer aun entre risitas mientras se disponía a subir a su auto.

Todos se miraron entre si y luego a los que estaban en los primeros puestos, ciertamente desde la fiesta de Tokio habían notado la intensidad que había entre ese par, pero no es como que pensaran en _esa_ clase de intensidad. Por supuesto que acabada la carrera todos miraban a ese par de egocéntricos esperando notar lo que con facilidad Todoroki y Veloso habían notado desde el inicio, pero el que sucedió es algo que quedará para otra historia.

FIN

¡He terminado! Ok no, iba a hacer un chiste sobre a Bug's life pero no, no. Esta historia se me ocurrió viendo la película de Cars 2 (Dah(¿?) Y pos me puse a pensar ¿Qué dirían los corredores luego de todo lo ocurrido? No empecé las cosas desde la fiesta de Tokio como quería porque me quedaría demasiado largo, si lo hubiera hecho créanme, hubieran visto mucho Francesco x Ligthning y Raoul x Shu plz (¿?) ¿Qué por qué me centro tanto en Todoroki? Porque puedo, okno, a pesar de que solo habla en el videojuego y eso, es un personaje que llamo mi atención además que hay una artista que me hizo amarlo todavía más xD Quizás luego haga algo sobre la fiesta de Tokio y como ven ese final me da para hacer una continuación que sí, si haré después y será como un intermedio entre esta y mi otro fic "El mejor amigo de Francesco" (donde explico como el italiano y Shu se hicieron amigos blablablá amistad (¿?) Y creo que ya no tengo nada que decir, espero haya gustado y me disculpo por incongruencias :D

 _Ciao, Ciao_ ~


End file.
